


for all intense intents

by catefish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Honeypot Felix, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Spies that hooked up, universe typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catefish/pseuds/catefish
Summary: In which Felix and Dimitri must uncover an infamous criminal organization all while trying to stop themselves from uncovering each other’s skin instead.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	for all intense intents

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe I'm doing this
> 
> This was supposed to be a _warm-up_
> 
> But here I am, a clown, writing something else while I'm supposed to be writing something else.
> 
> Also this is a modern au but yes just like in Final Fantasy they still wield their weapons.

“You can’t be serious.”

Felix crossed his arms as he glared at his superior. 

‘Things just had to end up like this.’ Felix thought.

“This is a highly delicate assignment, Felix.”

Seteth was too calm for Felix’s liking.

“I’m your best agent. I’ve trained for years to handle these assignments alone. I can handle it by myself.” Were the council so concerned that he will fail this mission? If Felix didn’t know any better, he would feel insulted. But _this_ , this was different.

“Yes, I know. I am very aware that you’re very well equipped for this task which is exactly why the council unanimously decided to place this mission in your hands.” Seteth spoke with an air of authority as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

“They know I’m capable and yet they don’t think I can handle it on my own. Typical.” The council was not a stranger to hypocrisy. Felix knew this well. But it was a trait that was fairly common in this line of work.

However, that doesn’t mean Felix does not have any gripes about it. The truth was far from it.

“But, I’d rather have you emerge from this assignment unscathed, and not rolled into the infirmary barely alive.” _And there it is._

Felix almost felt as if he was being scolded.

“Hmph.” 

“You and I both know you’re better off in the field, and not stuck paralyzed in bed. You are after all, as you’ve said, our best agent.”Seteth’s tone betrayed his concern. 

“Tch, and yet you still insist on having the boar tag along. He’ll only pull me down.” Felix knew how it was like to work with him. He has known since the day he was born, after all. Even if they apart for a few years, Felix still fell in sync with him, his body having memorized the boar’s presence and movements, and all the other idiosyncracies that came with being by his side. Although Felix knew well how to work around him, having him around was a liability. 

_Being around him in general was a liability._

Felix did not need that sort of partner if he was supposed to take down an infamous criminal organization.

“Need I remind you that Dimitri is also one of our most decorated agents?” Seteth raised his brow at Felix. 

“Oh I’m aware.” Felix tried to fight back against this stupid assignment. “But the boar and I work differently. There’s no need to tack him on this mission when you could be sending him out on a mission he can actually handle.”

“Regardless of differences in approach, I’m sure both of you can find a way to work together to take care of this assignment, and maybe finish things even faster as we would hope. Not to mention, having a partner will be more beneficent in case things don’t go as planned.”

The implication was right there. 

Felix didn’t need to think twice on what exactly Seteth alluded to.

The dull ache in his body already did that for him.

“I don’t need the boar to bail me out when things go south.” Felix protested, frustration flaring in his veins.

“And yet, he was right there to pull you right out before everything collapsed.” Seteth spoke with an annoying calmness. 

The facts spoke for themselves.

But it did nothing to diminish the frustration boiling inside Felix’s chest.

“Fine. Whatever. As long as he doesn’t get in my way.” Felix knew he lost. 

He has no other choice.

He has to work with the damn boar.

“I wish you both luck, Felix.”

* * *

  
Felix was agitated. 

He didn’t need a babysitter. 

All he needed was his switchblade, and nothing else.

He has finished most of his missions armed with only that.

Grumbling to himself, Felix made his way to the training grounds, eager to work off his agitation and to work on his combat prowess for his upcoming mission. 

The mission was fairly simple.

All that needed to be done was infiltrate Abyss, get in touch with the Mockingbird, and assassinate the one whom them call Alphard. 

It was a pretty straightforward mission.

The only thing that complicated such a task was the fact that their target was a master of weaseling away each time they got close to him, effortlessly slipping out of their grasp at the very last moment. 

Not to mention that the man apparently had eyes and ears everywhere, playing his cards one step ahead of them each time.

It was frustrating.

But Felix always enjoyed a challenge, and he swore to himself that Alphard will be his biggest catch yet. 

Soon, Felix found himself in front of the training ground’s steel doors, automated voice welcoming him as he placed his eye in front of the sensor.

With a sharp beep, the doors slid open, revealing the very person Felix wanted to avoid the most, sweating from exertion as he swung his lance over and over again at the training robot. 

Felix seethed as soon as he caught sight of him.

“Felix?” Dimitri’s voice broke Felix out of his thoughts. His tight shirt was wet with sweat, and his face was red from exertion. Still, Dimitri kept a steady grip on his lance as he stood straight from his battle stance. 

Felix needed to train, and he wasn’t about to turn tail just at the sight of his partner.

Felix was stronger than that.

“Spar with me, boar.” Felix said as he picked up one of the blades from the weapons rack. The weight of the blade was grounding to him, as if all the pieces have fallen into place. Felix could only hope that this training session will release any remaining frustration inside him.

And, Dimitri was the perfect training dummy. 

“Very well.” Dimitri assumed his stance once again, steel lance shining menacingly under the light. Felix did the same, raising his sword as he readied himself for an attack.   
  
Dimitri moved first.

He thrust his lance, the shaft almost hitting the side of Felix’s face, pierced air blew at Felix’s bangs as he sidestepped the blow.   
Dimitri was open.

Felix seized the opportunity and swung his sword at Dimitri’s side. However, as quickly as Felix brought down the sword, Dimitri stopped the dull blade with his free hand. Felix clenched his teeth as he put more force into his blade, trying to fight back against Dimitri’s monstrous strength. 

Even in training, Dimitri held nothing back.

With a deep breath, Felix rapidly increased the force of his swing, prompting Dimitri to push back with full strength, effectively pushing Felix’s blade away from his side. 

Felix quickly reassumed position and stepped forward quickly, aiming his blade at Dimitri’s shoulders. Dimitri stepped to the side bringing his lance up to swipe at Felix’s arm. Felix, quick on his feet, dodged Dimitri’s swing. 

It was Felix’s chance.

Felix swung his blade in haste, successfully disarming Dimitri. The sound of his lance hitting the floor echoed in the room. 

However, disarming Dimitri did not signal the end of their spar.

Fighting barehanded Dimitri was the true challenge. No longer did a lance make his movements predictable for Felix. Although Dimitri boasted a significantly bigger frame than Felix, he has honed himself to move as almost as fast as Felix while concealing any tells of his next move. 

Felix brandished his blade as he waited for Dimitri’s next move. 

Dimitri was quick.

Just as Felix swiped his blade at his legs, Dimitri twisted Felix’s arm, prompting Felix to release his grip on his blade. 

Felix quickly pulled back his arm before Dimitri can land a hit. 

Now, they were on equal ground.

Dimitri and Felix circled each other as if both were predators trying to corner their prey. 

Their heavy breaths sounded throughout the room. Sweat beaded at Felix’s brow as he studied Dimitri’s movements.

Slowly but surely, they were starting to circle each other closer and closer until less than a meter stood between them. 

Felix broke out of his stance, and sidestepped as he raised his fist, aiming his blow right at Dimitri’s face. Dimitri caught his fist in his hand, quickly moving behind Felix to capture him in his hold, wrapping a strong arm across Felix’s neck.

From this close Felix could feel the heat emanating from Dimitri’s body. Dimitri’s body was flat against his back, allowing Felix to feel the contours of his muscles against him. Soft puffs of air danced behind his ear, raising the hair at the back of his neck, sending shivers down Felix’s spine. 

No.

 _No_.

He’s not supposed to get distracted.

This spar was for the mission _solely_. 

Dimitri, or anything about Dimitri, should not be distracting.

He has to focus.

Pulling himself together, Felix twisted his body in Dimitri’s hold, using all his strength to pry Dimitri’s arm off his neck. 

Dimitri may not be aware that his hold on him was somewhat starting to cut off Felix’s breathing. Nevertheless, Felix did his best to pull Dimitri’s arm off of him. 

However, Dimitri, with his famed strength, was steady with his hold, stalwart as he waited for Felix to yield.

Felix Fraldarius was no quitter.

He was the Blue Lions’s best agent, the one with the most number of successful missions.

Felix Fraldarius does not simply yield. 

As he continued to pry Dimitri’s hold off himself, Felix elbowed Dimitri at his side, effectively loosening his hold on him slightly. 

Felix took this opportunity to twist out of Dimitri’s arms, and kick his legs to send him to the ground. 

It worked. 

But, Dimitri brought Felix down with him, his hold on Felix unwavering as they fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

The lights in the ceiling were almost blinding as Felix found himself lying on Dimitri who had moved his hands to attempt to lock Felix’s hands behind his back. 

Felix continued to struggle against Dimitri’s hold, managing to twist one of his hands free as he turned his body to face Dimitri.

With Dimitri’s hold on him, it was inevitable that their faces would end up within an inch of the other. 

Felix’s breath caught in his throat as he stared back into Dimitri’s lone blue eye, his chest tight with something he wouldn’t dare name.

In a moment of weakness, Felix didn’t move, his body betraying the comfort he felt as he lay atop his partner, the distance between their bodies being close to none. Like this, Felix could feel the rise and fall of Dimitri’s chest against his own, the tenseness of Dimitri’s muscles beneath his shirt, and the heat that seemed to pool where their bodies melded together into one.

Felix shivered.

It was awfully distracting.

In fact, Felix was very distracted, absolutely stunned by their proximity.

In those few seconds, Dimitri took advantage of the moment, blue eye glinting in determination as he flipped their positions. 

Dimitri now rested atop him. 

He had him pinned to the ground, hands pinned above his head. Dimitri’s breath ghosted over his face in heated puffs. And, one strong thigh lodged itself between Felix’s legs, extremely near the place where Felix wanted to be touched the most. 

The position they were in was alarmingly familiar.

_“You taste so good, Felix.”_

So familiar that Felix’s face erupted into an embarrassing shade of red. 

_He groaned at the feeling._

_“More! Don’t stop…please.”_

He had to get out of this.

_Strong hands held onto his waist._

_His legs were on the verge of collapsing beneath him._

_“Felix! Ah, so good for me.”_

He had to get out of this now.

However, before Felix could retaliate, the door to the training room slid open, revealing Sylvain with his lance resting against one broad shoulder. 

“Oh, am I interrupting something?” Sylvain said with that sly tone of his.

Felix wanted to throw his sword at his face.

“What does it look like?”

“So, I am interrupting something.”

“Fuck you.”

Sylvain only laughed at his words, leaning against the wall as he waited for them to finish.

“So? Are you guys done?” Sylvain wore his smile with mirth, hazel eyes twinkling as he looked at the two of them.

Dimitri shifted his attention back to Felix, face still dangerously close to his.

“Yield?” Dimitri’s voice was almost soft as he spoke. It was almost unnerving how much Dimitri had an effect on him. 

“Fine. I yield. But that doesn’t mean you won boar.” Felix said as Dimitri released his hold on him. Felix cursed at himself for letting himself feel such things. 

He was a top agent. 

Dimitri’s hold on him should’ve been easy to slide out of but still he was weak, so very weak.

It was downright annoying. 

“Fair enough.” Dimitri held out his hand for Felix to take, a soft smile graced his features, the lights in the room enveloping Dimitri in some sort of halo.

It was utterly annoying. 

Felix turned his head away from Dimitri’s gaze, standing up on his own. 

“We’re done.” Felix quickly moved away from Dimitri, busying himself by rearranging the weapons on the rack. 

“I’ll be on my way then. Thank you for the spar, Felix. I enjoyed it.” Felix could hear Dimitri’s steps as he made his exit. Felix resisted the urge to turn back to Dimitri. 

“Hmph.” He continued on with fixing the weapons rack, so many of the weapons have become worn. It was high time for some of them to be replaced.

As soon as the training ground’s door slid closed, Sylvain immediately opened his mouth. 

“You and Dimitri are still at it, huh?” Sylvain teased.

“ _What?_ ” Felix snapped.

“I mean, anyone can sense the sexual tension between you two, and especially if they found the two of you in such a suggestive position. I have to say, things are looking pretty hot.”

“Shut up.”

“Come on, Felix. I tell you all about my exciting sex life but you never tell me about yours.”

Truth be told, Felix never asked for any of it. Sylvain just made it his mission to make sure at least someone knew what he was up to. And it just so happened that he was persistent to make Felix be that someone.

“It was an accident. I didn’t know what I was getting into.” Felix replied, irritation flaring up. 

“You can’t just accidentally fuck a person, Felix. You don’t just slip and accidentally land on someone’s massive dick.” Sylvain said matter-of-factly. Though Felix hated to admit it, he had a point. But still, Felix had absolutely no obligation to tell him anything. 

“Whatever. It’s none of your business.” Felix spoke curtly, hoping that this conversation will final end. 

“Come on. Please? I’ll even do your paperwork for a week.” Sylvain was persistent. 

“It was only one time.” Felix retorted.

“Just one time? Come on, I never spared you any of the details from my stories.” 

Felix grumbled expletives under his breath as he arranged the weapons on the rack. He was almost done but he had an incredible urge to chuck some of them at Sylvain.

“Just drop it, Sylvain.” Felix was almost at his tipping point. 

“Alright, alright. But we’re still gonna talk about this whether you like it or not.” Thankfully, Sylvain knew just when to back off.

“Fine.” 

But such a conversation will be saved for another day.

For now, Felix has to do something, _anything_ to remove Dimitri, and anything about Dimitri from his mind.

He has a mission briefing to go to, and he’d rather not revisit unwanted memories while he was at it. 


End file.
